legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Kiseki (song)
is the opening theme for the game, The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki. It was released alongside AO NO KISEKI Original Soundtrack as a bundle track, on December 10, 2011. Lyrics Kanji = 誰でもみんな傷つきながら生きてるだからきっと 誰かが叫ぶ悲しみの声胸に響くよ 流れる時は Don’t stop 巻き戻すことは叶わないけど もう一度築いて行こうひとつずつ ここは終わりじゃないスタートライン I pray for you そばにいるから 代われない苦しみを少しでも分かち合わせて I’ll be there for you 離れないから 笑顔を数えながら歩いて行こうどこまでも一緒に 誰でもみんな愛を求めて生きてるだからきっと 愛を失くした痛みが道を見失わせる 流れる涙 Don’t stop 砕かれた夢の欠片集めて もう一度紡いで行こう新しい絆 君はひとりぼっちじゃないさ I pray for you 抱きしめるしか出来ない この両手は小さくて頼りないけど I’ll be there for you 離さないから 手と手を繋いだまま歩いて行こうどこまでも一緒に 涙は碧い軌跡を描く僕らの想い乗せて 海を空を巡りいつか虹になるだから絆結び命繋ごう I pray for you 抱きしめるしか出来ない この両手は小さくて頼りないけど I’ll be there for you 離さないから 手と手を繋いだまま歩いて行こうどこまでも I pray for you そばにいるから 代われない苦しみを少しでも分かち合わせて I’ll be there for you 離れないから 笑顔を数えながら歩いて行こうどこまでも一緒に |-|Romanji = Daredemo minna kizutsukinagara ikiteru dakara kitto Dareka ga sakebu kanashimi no koe mune ni hibiku yo Nagareru toki wa don’t stop makimodosu koto wa kanawanai kedo Mou ichido kizuite yukou hitotsu zutsu Koko wa owari janai start line I pray for you soba ni iru kara Kawarenai kurushimi wo sukoshi demo wakachi awasete I’ll be there for you hanarenai kara Egao wo kazoenagara aruite yukou doko made mo isshoni Daredemo minna ai wo motomete ikiteru dakara kitto Ai wo nakushita itami ga michi wo miushinawaseru Nagareru namida don’t stop kudakareta yume no kakera atsumete Mou ichido tsumuide yukou atarashii kizuna Kimi wa hitori bocchi janai sa I pray for you dakishimeru shika dekinai Kono ryoute wa chisakute tayorinai kedo I’ll be there for you hanasanai kara Te to te wo tsunaida mama aruite yukou doko made mo isshoni Namida wa aoi kiseki wo egaku bokura no omoi nosete Umi wo sora wo meguri itsuka niji ni naru dakara kizuna musubi inochi tsunagou I pray for you dakishimeru shika dekinai Kono ryoute wa chisakute tayorinai kedo I’ll be there for you hanasanai kara Te to te wo tsunaida mama aruite ikou doko made mo I pray for you soba ni iru kara Kawarenai kurushimi wo sukoshi demo wakachi awasete I’ll be there for you hanarenai kara Egao wo kazoenagara aruite yukou doko made mo isshoni |-|English = Even while being hurt everyone continues living on Someone cries out in sorrow and it echoes in my heart The flow of time doesn’t stop and even though we can’t go back We can rebuild one step at a time This is the starting line, not the end! I pray for you, I’ll always be by your side Even if I can’t take away your pain, let me at least share some of your burden I’ll be there for you, I’m not letting go So let’s keep smiling and go forward togetherhttp://www.animelyrics.com/game/eiyuuden0/aoikiseki.htm All English Translations go to Ayu Ohseki. Even while searching for love everyone continues living on The pain of lost love makes us lose our way The tears don’t stop flowing but let’s still gather up the pieces of our broken dreams And let’s form even stronger bonds You’re not alone! I pray for you, even if the only thing I can do is hold you close Even if all I have to offer are these small and trembling hands I’ll be there, I’m never letting go So let’s hold hands and go forward together Our tears form azure trails but as long as we hold onto our feelings and stay together Someday they’ll form a rainbow that circles the ocean and sky I pray for you, even if the only thing I can do is hold you close Even if all I have to offer are these small and trembling hands I’ll be there, I’m never letting go So let’s hold hands and go forward I pray for you, I’ll always be by your side Even if I can’t take away your pain, let me at least share some of your burden I’ll be there for you, I’m not letting go So let’s keep smiling and go forward together References Category:Opening Themes Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Music Category:Kiseki Music Listing